


With The Rising of the Sun

by where_the_kissing_never_stops



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, cute gay flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_the_kissing_never_stops/pseuds/where_the_kissing_never_stops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the house warming party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Rising of the Sun

Stefan felt wretched, really done in. Even after drinking that Spyritus Rektyfikowany for however many years, he still wasn’t used to the god awful hangover that came with it. He walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of trackies and a vest top, and went straight to coffee jar. After putting the coffee in a cup and turning on the kettle, he rested his elbows on the worktop and put his head in his hands. He breathed deeply through his nose to try and make the sick feeling go. As the kettle pinged he breathed deeply once more before pouring the kettle.

“I am never drinking with Jan again,” came a voice from behind him. Rash, looking rather worse for wear, walked through the door, looking as if he might throw up any minute. He too was wearing baggy tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt. “Oh I’d love a coffee, thanks mate,” he muttered, clapping his mate on the back, making Stefan groan a little, but it was hard to hide a smile.  
“Can’t you do it yourself?” 

As Rash half-sat half-fell on the sofa, he mumbled something about Stefan already being stood by the sink, and curled in on himself. Stefan sighed at the sight before him and gingerly moved towards the cupboard, trying not to look at Rash as much as he wanted to. He made Rash’s coffee and placed it on the table next to the sofa, but he didn’t join him. Instead, he went and stood by the window and overlooked London.

The flat had a truly amazing view, made better this morning by hues of pinks and purples dancing across the clouds. Stefan stupidly sipped his coffee, burning his tongue a little and hissing, rubbing his tongue on the back of his hand. He turned to look at his flatmate, lying on the sofa with a slight grimace across his features. He’d really started to develop a soft spot for Rash, and a big one at that. All those ‘jokes’ of “the proper police” and “I should’ve left you there” were purely that; jokes. And to be honest, Stefan didn’t really understand why on earth Rash still spoke to him, let alone laugh and drink with him, when together they had fucked up a couple of things which led to Rash almost getting killed, more than once.

But as Stefan looked at the man on the sofa, the man with the wonderful smile, cracking laugh and the ability to make Stefan’s knees weak with a simple look, he was so grateful that Rash had forgiven him. And now, they’re sharing a house.

Stefan turned back to the skyline and the purples had faded to pinks and the pinks to light blue as the city began to properly wake up, the sound of a plane overhead. He must’ve been stood there for a while, slowly sipping his drink and watching the people of London move, as his coffee grew cooler, his head stopped spinning and his stomach stopped churning. He heard footsteps pad over to him and Rash joined him at the window.

“Still can’t believe we got this place,” Rash uttered, as he held his cup to his lips. He took a large swallow and made a face. “Cold coffee is not the way forward.” Stefan sniggered at Rash’s frown, following each of his features as they crinkled and moved as he spoke and swallowed. He averted his gaze before Rash could notice he’d been staring, and found himself watching a multi-coloured taxi on the road beneath them. Rash too gazed out the window, following a plane taking off over the city.

Stefan looked back at Rash and looked at him properly. His profile was something Stefan hadn’t seen much of, but boy was it a wonder. His nose was stunningly shaped and matched his chiselled face. His chin was perfectly sculptured. His mouth was thin but pursed and Stefan couldn’t help but want those lips trailing down his neck.

“Looks beautiful,” said Rash without looking at his friend, “don’t you think?”  
“Yes,” Stefan whispered in reply, not taking his eyes off Rash. He gazed at him for a few more seconds, then blinked a couple of times and asked, “Fancy another coffee?”

Rash turned and smiled at him. “I would love one, thanks.” He handed his mug over and went back to the sofa.

As Stefan turned the kettle on again, he watched Rash lie down against the armrest. “You’d better drink it this time,” Stefan laughed as he emptied Rash’s cold coffee into the sink. 

“I will. And by the way, you make an excellent cuppa.” Rash turned around and gave Stefan a lopsided smile. Stefan offered a toothy grin in return, and as Rash lay down, Stefan wondered how the hell he would get out of this in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) hope you enjoyed it. All comments are massively appreciated!


End file.
